


"The Overclaus" Comes To Town

by TheVadame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Christmas, Creampie, Drinking, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Widowmaker has a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVadame/pseuds/TheVadame
Summary: It had been years since Hana and her lovely girlfriend, Lena, were visited by Amélie, the legendary Widowmaker. But on one special Christmas Eve night, that all changed in mutually satisfying ways.





	"The Overclaus" Comes To Town

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is very late for the holidays, but the US government is still shutdown. This means there's no more laws and I can post this whenever I wanted to.

Twas the night before Christmas, and nothing was stirring. Save for the anxiety bubbling up in Hana’s gut, that was. It had been years since Hana last roleplayed with her girlfriend, Amélie, and she worried she would seldom see her again on account of her work. So tonight, she barely knew what to say to her other girlfriend, Lena, when she heard the tell-tale jangling on the snowy roof of their holiday cottage above.

Hana gawked at Lena from across their wooden table, overflowing with their Christmas Eve dinner. "Oh. My. God. Lena! Lena! Do you hear it, too?"

"I certainly do” Lena said, “How exciting! Do you really think it’s her?"

“I hope so.” Hana tapped a nervous beat into the table.

The jangling increased in intensity until it was cut off by a husky scream, followed by shouting of obscenities in French. A second later, Hana heard the sound of somebody smashing onto their doorstep, trailed by more cursing in French.

Lena’s smile faded. "That...didn't sound good."

Without saying another word, Hana hopped to her feet and dashed for the door. Once there, she swung it open, and screamed with joy. Crumpled on her doorstep was nobody else but the magnificent “OverClaus,” a holiday persona played by Amélie. She staggered up to her full height, caring not to brush the snow off her shoulders, and hugged Hana. Huffing, she walked into the house.

"Ho, ho, ho!" She chanted so loudly her blue cleavage jiggled. Her attire was the usual sexy jumpsuit but with a gaudy red-green color scheme and dubiously stable candy cane high heels. "I've come to bring gifts sweeter than roasted chestnuts. Have you two girls been as sweet as well?"

Lena joined Hana by the doorway, crowding around Amélie like two puppies seeing their long lost mother return. With Hana and Lena grabbing one of her chilly arms, they guided Amélie to the living room. Hana wasted no time chattering away and catching up.

"This is incredible! I can't believe you're here, and really in my living room." Hana jumped up and down by now, causing Amélie’s exposed chest to jiggle once more.

"Where else would I be?" asked Amélie. "I have a good reputation as OverClaus to maintain. And I’d hate to be the one to ruin it, especially when it makes my girls miserable."

Lena beamed at Amélie. "Hell yes! Is it just me or you’re getting prettier every year?"

"Distance makes the heart fonder and the eyes hungrier, I’ve heard." said Amélie. "By the way, do you girls have any wine to drink? It’s been a long day and I think I need a strong drink."

"Of course," said Hana, snuggling her nose deep into Amélie’s arm to smell her. She had the scent of pine needles and fresh snow. "When Lena went out in town earlier, she brought a bunch of wine from a Christmas market."

Amélie looked down at Lena, her eyes playfully suspicious. "Red or white wine?"

"Red, of course."

"Good job! I knew you wouldn’t forget that’s my favorite.” Amélie patted Lena’s head, making her blush. "I guess we all have a nice, long night ahead of us.”

With Amélie in tow, Lena and Hana made their way towards the dining room. While Lena admired Amélie like an art student would admire a Greek statue, Hana found the chilled wine and three glasses. She set them up with childish glee and a red, shamelessly excited face. Lena poured the wine, but made sure Amélie received the most of the drink. They toasted and spoke from their hearts.

“To being able to meet OverClaus again,” said Hana, beaming.

“To being able to touch OverClaus again” said Lena, winking at Amélie

“To, uh, free wine,” said Amélie, her face darkening with embarrassment. “Sometimes words don’t work out how I imagine them in my head.”

After laughing together, they drank through two entire bottles of wine. Lena and Hana were absolute messes, giggling, flirting and kissing each like curious school girls. Meanwhile, Amélie watched them go at it, her eyes gleaming. Hana noticed this and smiled.

“Hey there. What’s going on with you, my croissant-eating cutie?”

Lena guffawed at Hana’s joke, then pecked her neck with a sloppy kiss. After Hana playfully pushed her off, Lena said, “Love, you can’t say stuff like that. It’s kinda racist.”

“Not really.” Amélie shrugged. “Now if you called me a frog leg eater, I would probably have to shoot you.”

“What?” asked Hana. “You couldn’t shoot me. You wouldn’t shoot me! I’m too adorable for bullet wounds.”

“On the contrary, I’ve easily shot all kinds of women with all kinds of guns. But my favorite kind of women to shoot are the real small, cute ones with big guns. It simply blows their minds. If you want, I can tell you a few stories if we go to the living room and have the two of you sit on my lap.” Amélie smirked at her own sly offer.

Lena leaned in towards Amélie, reflecting her smirk. “What are you trying to say here?”

“There’s not much I’m trying to say here, but there’s certainly a lot I’m trying to do over there.” Amélie threw her thumb back towards the living room.

Hana got to her swaying feet and wrapped her arms around Amélie’s neck, pressing the side of her rosy face into her cold one. “Well, are you going tell us what you want to do, Ice Queen?”

“Like I said, we should go to the living room.” Amélie reached for Hana’s back, rubbing it up and down with a deepening fondness. “A woman like me can only talk so much before they need to do, my dear.”

With their unsteady feet and their bodies pressed together as support, they walked to the living room. Lena started up the fireplace while Amélie and Hana seated themselves in the big, tan sofa of the living room. Following her instructions, Hana sat on Amélie’s roomy lap and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Lena joined them, wrapping another arm around Amélie. The nearby fire burned, crackling every so often. The scent of charring cedar perfumed the air. For some time, they all sat in perfect, unbroken peace, simply enjoying one another’s closeness. Then Hana brushed her soft lips against Amélie’s ear and whispered, “Can you tell us one of your stories?”

Lena rubbed a single finger under Amélie’s sharp chin, as if the action could coax more words from her. “Pretty please?”

“Very well then. It was a cold, frosty Christmas Eve night, just like this one. And I was assigned to watch my marks, these two girls. The first one was an English woman with the prettiest, silkiest brown hair and eyes and long legs. Meanwhile, the second one was this Korean girl that was just about the cutest, most adorable thing you ever saw. But since I was a natural born killer, I had to end them. I seduced them at the same time, let them fill each other with enough wine to down a horse, then in their own homes, I shot their bellies full of hot lead. Despite all that death, I never felt more alive as I pulled my trigger over and over.”

“Wow,” said Hana as she felt a chill run down her back that paradoxically warm her body. “That was quite the story.”

Lena cupped Amélie’s chin, dreamily staring into her eyes. “I’ve never had a thing for dangerous women, but I’m so glad you made me rethink that.”

Amélie smiled. “Then let’s get dangerous right now.” 

Amélie kissed Lena, shamelessly mashing their lips and tongues together in a tight seal. As the appropriately named French kiss continued, Hana joined in to pleasure Amélie. She slid a small hand into Amélie’s cleavage and nibbled her cold neck, bruising the already blue skin darker with a bite every so often. Just like the rest of Amélie, the skin wasn’t any warmer, but the perkiness of her nipples made up for it. Hana played with one between her nimble fingers, tweaking the nipple until Amélie squirmed.

After a few minutes of enduring the sweet torture, Amélie removed her sticky, panting mouth from Lena’s, then rushed for Hana’s. From the moment their lips connected, Hana curled her toes and arched her back. The taste and technique of Amélie’s tongue was something that could only be dreamed of. Then, for the next several moments, a curious back and forth developed. When Hana wasn’t busy kissing Amélie’s blue lips, Lena would replicate Hana’s nippleplay until Amélie returned her attention towards her. Since Hana was quickly becoming pleasure dazed, she failed to realize this tug of war for Amélie’s attention continued for longer than she anticipated.

Luckily, Amélie broke it. Pushing away both Hana and Lena for breathing space, she said, “Ladies, please. I might be the hot piece of cold flesh tonight, but let’s not fight one another for me.”

“I know,” cooed Hana, idly pawing at Amélie’s chest. “But I’ve had dreams of a night like this, you know?”

“This is very true,” Lena added, tracing her fingers over Amélie’s taut stomach. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of times she’s woken me up with her fingers down her pants while moaning.”

Blushing, Hana leaned over and pushed Lena’s shoulder. “Why would you tell her that?”

“I think most people would appreciate being told they’re panty wetters, love.” Lena tapped Amélie’s hard stomach. “Am I right?”

“Oh, of course,” she said with a husky chuckle. “But you shouldn’t bully such a small girl around. You might break her.”

“I’d never do such a thing!” Lena sarcastically gasped then looked at Hana. “But what do you say about that?”

“Oh, no” said Hana, covering her face. “Please don’t, Lena.”

“Don’t do what?” asked Amélie, putting her head on Hana’s shoulder. “You can tell me exactly what you want. I am OverClaus, and that means I can give you all sorts of good presents.”

Hana gulped. “Could I...could I please see your cock right now?”

“Atta girl,” cheered Lena, patting Hana’s shoulder. “See where being direct like me leads you?”

“Indeed.” Amélie wiggled her way off of the sofa, and stood proudly before Lena and Hana with her hands on her hips. “So, Hana, would you really like to see my cock?”

“I really would.” Hana nodded. “Please.”

Amélie slowly unzipped her jumpsuit, teasing Hana. When she finished, her large cock and hairless testicles sprung out, both throbbing and commanding attention. Save for the purple, precum-leaking head, the rest of her impressive, vein-riddled shaft was a seamless blue. She swung her hips to the left then right, giving the girls a little show. She asked, “Like what you see so?”

“A lot,” answered Hana, her eyes wide. “I like it a lot.”

Lena whistled. “I never get tired of seeing that.”

“Neither do I,” Amélie bragged to Lena. She turned her attention to Hana. “Now, do you just want to see it or touch it, too?”

Hana wordlessly got to her knees and shuffled before Amélie’s cock. She had handled the wonderful thing before, but was now at a total lost with what to do with it. After all, it had been a long period of time since Hana saw or even touched it. With tentative fingers and only a vague idea in her head, Hana grabbed the cock’s thick base. It wasn’t as cold as the rest of her, but somewhat lukewarm. Hana thought the feeling of the flesh was nice, and so did Amélie, apparently. She twitched a lot in Hana’s hand.

“You can grab a bit harder than that,” she advised Hana. “You won’t hurt me.”

Hana followed the advice and applied more pressure, causing the already prominent veins in Amélie’s cock to swell and writhe about. This time, Amélie threw her head back and chuckled. “See, you’re a clever girl. You’re already getting a solid grip on things.”

“Thank you.” Hana watched as some precum dribbled down her knuckles. Something primal in her head told her to taste it, and so she did.

Amélie quirked an eyebrow at Hana.“How do I taste, dear?”

“Uh, a little salty and a little minty.”

“Good. Now start stroking me. I know you’ll do fine.”

Hana obeyed, moving her her hand up and down Amélie’s smooth column of flesh. After a few couple solid pumps, she noticed her hand was getting tired and her wrist was cramping a bit. But no matter what, Hana persevered onwards to please Amélie. After all, she was OverClaus, a welcomed house guest, and possessed one of the prettiest dicks Hana had ever witnessed.

“Aw, come on, you can do it,” said Lena as she watched Hana work. “I know for a fact that your hands take a lot more than that to get tired.”

Motivated yet somewhat annoyed by Lena’s sincere support, Hana renewed her handjob with a sudden burst of vigor. Judging by Amélie’s twisting, pleasure-wracked face, Hana could tell she was quite appreciative of the effort. She thrusted her hips into Hana’s tight grip, slathering her fingers in precum that assisted the handjob. Hana was stunned by Amélie’s animalistic lust that betrayed her frosty exterior.

“Watch out,” Amélie said through gritted teeth. Not a moment later, she uttered a strained grunt as her back straightened. 

Since Hana was in a front row seat to Amélie’s tightening balls, she easily saw what was coming next. Closing her eyes, she took the ejaculation with some grace. She hardly gasped or whimpered as several rounds of seemingly endless seed splashed all over her face. With no cum in her eyes, she was able to see that her shirt was drenched to the point of transparency while a few white droplets dripped on her bare thighs. What little cum that slipped into Hana’s mouth tasted similar to Amélie’s precum - salty but with a stronger mintiness. Hana’s hand felt sore, but she still smiled. It felt sore with the pains of pleasing her lover well.

Amélie reached down to give Hana’s head a well-deserved pat, cooing, “I told you you would be good at this.” She then helped Hana up, making sure to brush a few of the thicker strands of semen off her face.

“Thank you.” Hana’s smiling face glowed with validation. Upon gathering some of her inner strength, she told Amélie and Lena, “After I clean up, we should take this to the bedroom.”

Lena got to her feet and started clapping.. “Now we’re really talking!”

Amélie simply smiled.

With Hana in the lead, they walked upstairs to the bedroom. She told Lena and Amélie to sit tight and be patient while she washed herself off, then left for the bathroom. Hana pumped herself up, telling the version of her in the mirror that she could do this, she could take Amélie’s cock. After finishing the confidence booster, she returned to the bedroom door and opened it. 

Hana sighed at the sight before her. Amélie and Lena had already taken off all their clothes, with the former of the two laying on her back while being orally serviced by the latter. Lena was ravenous, consuming Amélie’s cock and balls like she didn’t need air. Amélie herself wasn’t a pillow princess either, thrusting into Lena’s mouth and pulling gently on her hair. While it was nice to watch them have some rough fun, Hana felt a little angry they decided to start without her. After a moment of feeling invisible, Hana exaggerated a cough to get their attention.

Lena coughed herself then turned towards Hana. “Oh! I’m incredibly sorry, love. But could you expect me to keep my hands to myself with such a beautiful woman near me?”

“Yes,” said Hana, folding her arms across her tank-top covered chest. “Yes, I actually do.”

“Says you. You weren’t the one with a headstart in more ways than one.” Lena slapped Amélie’s bare thigh. “Get it? Headstart? Get it?”

“Yes, I sure do get it.” Amélie peeled Lena’s hand off of her then looked towards Hana, smirking. “How about you? Would you like to get it, too?”

Hana answered by jumping on the bed. She laughed as Lena and Amélie worked together to undressed her, kissing the quickly exposed parts of her body. When all the laughing and undressing was finished, Hana joined Lena in servicing Amélie. Working together, they were a deft, formidable combination. While Hana licked at the girthy base of Amélie’s cock with aching slowness, Lena attacked her crown, swirling her tongue about the slit. Hana loved being by Lena’s side between Amélie’s legs so much, she often kissed her before returning to Amélie’s rod.

The threeway fellatio continued for several minutes until Hana looked up at Amélie, who grimaced. Hana tapped Lena’s shoulder and told her what to do to drive Amélie over the edge. They switched places. As Hana clamped her mouth down on Amélie’s stiff head, Lena clamped her mouth over Amélie’s throbbing balls, and sucked as hard as they could at the same time. Amélie endured the dual assault for only a few seconds, and came. On account of her earlier ejaculation, this one was less enormous but still more than enough. Amélie spilled her cum down Hana’s throat, filling her mouth with an almost unbearable minitness. Despite the deluge of seed, Hana swallowed every last drop.

Hana slipped her lips off of Amélie's still rigid cock, dazed by the sexual experience. “Have you ever figured out why you taste like that? It’s delicious.”

“I’ve never been exactly sure,” she answered, shrugging. “But as you could easily imagine, it does make me quite popular.”

“True.” Hana giggled. “You’re already popular with me.”

Lena suddenly threw her arms around Hana. “You were an absolute killer on that cock! Who taught you how to do that? I sure didn’t!”

“I just did what I thought would make Amélie feel good,” Hana answered. “But don’t put it all on me. You helped a lot, too.”

“Sure, sure,” said Lena, patting Hana’s shoulder. “But remember, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with being a champion cocksucker.”

Hana blushed. “Stop it, you.”

Amélie got off the bed and stretched, putting all her lean muscles and stiff cock on display. “Are you two ladies going to keep up the pillow talk, or are we going to keep on playing?”

“But you got off two times already,” said Hana. “Aren’t you getting just a little tired? Just a little sore?”

“Me? Not at all. You? I can relax if-”

“No, no, no” said Hana, frantically waving her hands at Amélie. “We’re ready when you are. Right, Lena?”

Lena nodded a little too hard and fast. “Yes, mam!”

“Excellent.” Amélie’s plump lips turned into a domineering smile. “Hana and Lena, please get on your knees, side by side, and face the bed. I want to finish this night on a fine note for all of us.”

With zero hesitation, Hana and Lena did as told. They held each others’ hands and smiled at one another with matching anticipation. Disregarding the times Lena wore a strap-on, Hana had forgotten the last time she was going to be fucked like this. Still, she looked forward to how Amélie would fill her up, stretching her out, making her bottom out.

Amélie walked behind Hana, kneeled, and grabbed her petite hips. Hana hoped that she didn’t notice her trembling. This hope died when Amélie slid a single finger into Hana’s canal, causing her to now visibly shake.

“Oh, are you okay?” Amélie taunted her. “I like it, but you’re shaking like you have a fever.”

Hana licked her lips. “I’m fine. You just know how to really touch somebody.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Amélie moved her finger inside of Hana’s slickness some more, chuckling at how she writhed helplessly underneath her. “You’re absolutely soaked, so that should make what comes next a lot easier.”

“Relax and you got this,” Lena whispered, gripping Hana’s hand a bit harder.

“I’ll try.”

Leaving one hand on her hip, Amélie used the other to align her cock with Hana’s nearly dripping slit. As she eased a few of her inches in, Amélie’s lone hand on her hip tightened. Hana moaned, enjoying this more than the wet dreams she had for weeks. With the slightest push of her hips, Amélie slipped into what she desired. She returned her other hand to Hana’s other hip and started rocking back and forth, acclimating her to the cock’s incredible size.

“There we go,” said Amélie, leaning forward and exhaling on Hana’s back. “I’ll go nice and easy for you.”

Hana trembled once again. Her inner walls squeezed Amélie’s dick as if it were an intruder, but she wanted this. They both did. So she gritted her teeth and started to rock back into Amélie, unleashing a series of long moans that weaved into one another. Amélie’s throbbing veins and the impressive curve of her cock grinded into all the right places, reducing Hana to a writhing mess. After some time, Amélie matched Hana’s rhythm, bottoming her out on every other thrust.

“Amélie,” murmured Hana. “I love every part of you.”

“You’re going to need to speak up. I can’t hear you over the fucking of a lifetime I’m about to give you.”

“What?”

Amélie started to pound into Hana with a punishing pace, diving into her so hard and fast, the wet, raunchy sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. Hana screamed from the pleasure, kicking her legs about in delight. She grabbed Lena’s hand hard enough to make her scream, too.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but do you think you can do that without pulling my bloody hand off?”

Hana ignored her, choosing instead to rock back into Amélie’s stiff cock with abandon. Entering subspace, she soon lost of track everything else until Amélie grabbed her hair. But she didn’t pulling the locks that were in her hand. Instead, Amélie leaned over Hana’s sweaty back to access her ear and demanded, “Come for me.”

After enduring the pleasure compounded by the overstimulation of Amélie grabbing her hair, Hana did. Her canal seized Amélie’s cock, the muscles writhing about it with strangling force. Amélie, for the third time of the night, surrendered her seed. Her semen filled Hana up so deeply, half of it trickled down her trembling legs. Exhausted, Amélie leaned on top of Hana for some time. Her sweaty breasts pressed on Hana’s back, nearly cementing there.

Breathing in deeply, Amélie pulled herself out of Hana with little friction. She stood up then helped Hana to her wobbly feet. Appreciative for what she had done, Hana wrapped her arms around Amélie and pulled her in for a wet kiss. Amélie leaned into it, even going as far to slid her tongue into Hana’s mouth while her hand kneaded Hana’s ass. But Hana pulled away, finally realizing how insatiable Amélie was.

“Hey,” said Lena, wiggling her bottom. “Have I been forgotten or what?”

Hana slapped Lena’s butt, making her jump. “You’ll be fine down there. Let Amélie have a break with me for a little bit.”

“Ouch.”

“I’m going to take a shower,” Hana said to Lena and Amélie. “Play nice with each other.”

“Oh, I plan to,” said Amélie, her semi-soft cock already stiffening as she looked at the red handmark Hana left on her ass. “I plan to play very nicely with her.”

Lena whimpered.

When Hana left the bedroom for the bathroom, she closed the door but stayed behind for some time. She listened until she heard Lena scream with pleasure. Smiling for herself and Lena, she said, “She’s in good hands.” Whistling all the way there, Hana went to take a nice, long shower. It was what she deserved after a long night of hard work.

Later on, all three of the women wore nothing as they cuddled in bed underneath a thick blanket. Being the tallest of the three, Amélie acted as the biggest spoon while Lena was the middle spoon and Hana was the smallest, and of course, cutest spoon. They enjoyed their intimacy and silence until Lena pointed out the sun was going to rise soon.

“Christmas morning already?” asked Hana, her voice whiny and meek. “But I’m so tired. I don’t want to do anything else.”

“Then don’t, my love.” Lena nuzzled her nose into the back of Hana’s nape. “We’ll open the gifts later, if you want.”

Hana giggled at the skin on skin contact. “Then that’s definitely something I want. What about you, Amélie?”

“Sharing this moment with you two is the only gift I need this Christmas morning.”

After collectively laughing at the cheesy sentiment, they all hugged each other then fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
